


Sisters

by StevieJ10



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevieJ10/pseuds/StevieJ10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire is supposed to destroy, bring pain.  One night when Arya and Sansa have a sleepover, they realize fire has always brought them to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters

When the power went out ten minutes into the first movie, Sansa sighed. She just wanted to bond with her sister for one night before she moved back up north for her last semester of college.

  
Two hours, many candles, and a few bottles of wine later, Sansa had to admit, this was better than any DVD marathon. She was actually having a real conversation with Arya. They’d never been close as children, the divide between princess and tomboy too large for them to bridge, but tonight that was different.

  
Arya told stories of the pranks she played with her housemates Lommy and Hot Pie. She let it slip that she steals shot glasses from a dive bar in every city that her MMA team fights in. Her coach Sandor knows she does it, he even helped her a couple of times. Her talents in the octagon endeared her to him and though he never figured he would have a female protégé, it’s nice to have someone who can actually grapple on the team.

  
Sansa tells Arya everything she’s been keeping to herself since graduating college and leaving Joffrey behind. She talks of how uncomfortable it is when her boss Mr. Baelish stares at her through the window of his office. Sometimes she swears he calls her Cat. She talks about all the dates with the guys who just wanted to have her because no one else had. Even when Arya gets mad, it is nice to have her sister feel that way on her behalf.  
Arya doesn’t even groan when she starts talking about Jon. Even just thinking about him makes her smile.

  
“How did you know that Jon was the one?” Arya asks “He’s been Robb’s friend since forever, you never looked at him twice, and now you can’t even say his name getting that look on your face.”

  
“I didn’t know at first,” Sansa replied, “It hit me out of nowhere, at the Labor Day bonfire. It was still new, we were in that honeymoon phase where we spent all our time together and could barely keep our hands off each other. Margaery came over to tease me about barely sleeping at our apartment. She said she was glad I was getting laid, but it would be nice to have a roommate again. I looked over to where Jon had been standing earlier with Theon, but he wasn’t there. I saw him across the fire with two beers and a plate with two lemon cakes on it. I never told him they were my favorite, he said he remember I always loved them when I was a kid. There we were sitting on the beach, half drunk, surrounded by all our friends, but all I could see was Jon and I eating lemon cakes in front of the fire.”

  
Arya didn’t say anything, and Sansa thought she had ruined everything by telling her too much.

  
“I know Jon was like a brother to you, you looked up to him, sorry if that was too much information for you.”

  
“No, that wasn’t too much information I was just thinking, one of the last things father said to me before he died was that even though we seemed different, we had the same blood flowing through our veins. I never believed him, we always loved such different things, but he really was right.”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“The first time I realized I loved Gendry was right before the end of Thanksgiving break. We went over to the old settlement to take a tour and have a picnic. They turned the old smithy into a museum, and they have all these swords in cases. They have descriptions of who used them, in which battles, if they had names, etc. Like this is Dawn, used by Arthur Dayne five hundred years ago at the Battle of the Tower of Joy. I was so wrapped up in the swords I didn’t realize I had lost Gendry. I found him out back with the owner beating metal with a hammer. The sword was crude, and nowhere near being done, but as I looked across the fire, with him holding out the sword smiling at me like he’d just cured cancer, I knew he was the one for me.”

  
Sansa, the hopeless romantic that she was, held her sisters hand. She wanted to say something about how people always thought fire destroyed, fire brought pain, but for their family it signified love. She also knew that would probably make her stop talking.

  
Arya, realizing she never told anyone that, not even Gendry, decided to scandalize her prim and proper sister by adding, “Of course, as soon as we got back to the car, I jumped him.”

  
Sansa laughed, not offended at all.

  
“Oh, we really are sisters; Jon got the same treatment at the beach.”


End file.
